The Picture Book
by Mikan3Swords
Summary: Another ZoNa one-shot. They went inside the fairytales book. What would happen. Let's check it out!


**The Picture Book**

 **Diclaimer: The owner was Oda-Sensei. No doubt!**

 **Another ZoroxNami oneshot. Please enjoy!**

 **Author's note:**

 **'** **...' = thinking**

"Whoaa...awesome, Robin!" Chopper cheered excitedly.

"Yeah!" Luffy followed his suit with wide grin.

Robin had finish reading the Cinderella book. Actually it was the 10th time she had repeated that fairytales in front of the childish crew. Luffy always asked Robin to repeat the tales in kitchen every dinner. It helped him to fell asleep earlier than before. Well, the other crew who still enjoyed their own meals didn't have another choice except let the tales entering their mind.

It was starting one week ago. They had been docking on the small island. Robin and Chopper were exploring the town together. Luffy and Brook helped Sanji to restock their food supplies. Franky was collecting the ship tools alone while Usopp force with Nami to helped her bringing the shopping bags. Zoro was enjoying his workout on the ship without the other distraction.

They back at sunset with huge supplies. Franky had arrived first, Sanji along with Luffy and Brook was the next. Nami and Usopp followed behind them. Chopper had been filling his bag with some herbals while Robin's arms holding at least 5 books. As they started eating, Luffy was glancing curiousedly at Robin who already finished her dinner and reading her new book peacefully.

The captain asked Robin about the book. She kindly explained it to her Captain. His face brightened and told her to reading the book out loud. She obeyed politely as start reading it to the entire crew. Chopper and Luffy sat down silently as listening Robin's reading. Their eyes sparkled as she read the fairy godmother scene.

Franky wondered if he could make SUPER carriage for Cinderella. Sanji daydreamed that he would be the prince, and Nami or Robin would be the Cinderella. Brook, you would have known in his mind, asking Cinderella's panties. Usopp and Nami didn't look absorbing the story but only gave a respect to the elder woman. Zoro didn't take his ears at that child's tales but without his permission, his brain was recording the whole story perfectly.

The first time was exciting for all but when it reached 5th time, they got bored except Chopper and Luffy. The two always showed the same expression everytime. The other except Robin wondered why they so interested at the story.

After dinner, Luffy and Chopper rushed to their room, get ready to sleeping. Sanji's still finishing his duty to washing the dishes with Usopp's help before headed to the bedroom. Franky and Brook had sank their bodies on the bed, snoring loudly. Nami and Robin also had been lying on their own bed. Zoro was definitely in the crows nest, taking his night watch.

A moment later Nami sat up on her bed, "I can't sleep," as muttering in her mind. She got up queitly not wanting wake the sleeping Robin. She walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. Perhaps a glass of milk would help her to get some sleep. She unlocked the fridge and took a bottle of milk, pouring into the glass she had prepared.

Nami exhaled happily as the milk went pass her throat. Her eyes landed to something on the dining chair. "Hmm? What's this?" she came closer to the thing.

There was a book which written Cinderella at the cover. She was sure that the book had different cover with Robin usually read. Curiousedly, Nami opened the book, wondering if it had the same content or not. It was just picture book with less word but looked interesting. She stopped at the page which showing Cinderella. Her eyebrows furrowed as looking at Cinderella's face.

"I wonder why Cinderela doesn't have a face in this book..." she thought confusedly. Immediately something went wrong. She was feeling sleepy, her head swang back and forth before collaped on the table along with the book. As she began to snore quietly, an orange light appeared from her body and book.

NZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

"Cinderella...Cinderella...Cinderella...CINDERELLA!"

Nami jerked her head up after hearing the shouting voice, looking around nervously. She was sitting between barrels in a room with stone wall around. She looked up at the two persons who had stood in front of her.

"Huh? U-Usopp? Chopper?" she couldn't believe what her eyes had caught. Chopper who had changed into human form, along with Usopp had long darkhair on their head. Their body was covering by women dresses; Chopper wore the pink while Usopp wore the yellow one. Were they turned to okama for their new game? She couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Bhahahahaha! What's with the attire? Are you trying for another game?" She pointed their dresses as laughing uncontrolled. Her laugh became louder at the funny sight. "Why are you two in woman clothes? Are you out of mind!" she patted the barrel beside her and held her stomach, laughed harder. Chopper and Usopp looked each other confusedly, raising their eyebrow and make annoying look. Didn't she know who's she dealing with?

"What the heck are you talking about, Cinderella?!" Usopp snapped madly as a vein popping on his head. His temper had reached the limit.

"Yeah, show some respect, Cinderella!" Chopper joined his fellow.

Nami stopped laughing instantly, blinking in confusion. "Eh? Cinderella?" She still didn't get it. Usopp and Chopper nodded at the same time.

Nami looked at her clothes that had changed into the dirty and bad clothes. "Eeeeee….! W-what happened? Where am I? Who's Cinderella?" she asked the two eagerly.

"YOU ARE CINDERELLA!" Usopp yelled at her face impatiently. Was she trying to fool them?

"Huh? Me?" She pointed herself, blinked with disbelief stare. What had happened just now?

"Yes!" Usopp grimaced impatiently, "Why are you just sitting there doing nothing? If you don't hurry up and get to work, I'm going to tell Mother! You filthy Cinderella!" He finished ordering Cinderella with scary face on his own. The lighting storm appeared at the background, made him scarier.

Nami was clapping her hand amazingly, "Whoa... Usopp, you're good!" She still thinking they were just acting. He really looked like Cinderella's stepsister.

Usopp put his hand on the hips arrogantly after her compliment, pointing his longnose to the air. "W-well, it's not that gre—" he exclaimed proudly then came back to his sense, "What the hell are you talking about?! Don't talk to me like that!" He snarled, making Nami back away frigthenedly. Since when did Usopp dare yell at Nami? "Don't talk gibberish! Don't understimate me, you clumsy girl!" He continued pull out his anger.

"You don't have to go that far," Chopper calmed him down.

Usopp glanced to the reindeer, still wearing his scary face. "But we're the two sisters that bully her! We have to boss her around!" He reminded.

"But still, why do we have to bully Cinderella so much?" Chopper asked questioningly, putting his index finger at the chin.

Usopp blinked and peek at the script in his right hand, "W-well, that's how the story goes, and...Shoot!" Chopper looked him from the corner of his eye, "We have to hurry! The next scene is about to start!"

"Ee…? You mean the ball?" Chopper inquired. Nami, who now played as Cinderella just stare them blankly.

"Let's hurry!" unawaredly Usopp dragged the confusing Chopper through the door.

"Um...wait..." Nami wanted to stop them but it was late. They had disappeared.

A second later, the door opened forcefully. Luffy appeared from the door. His darkhaired had become longer and he was wearing red dress, "Hey! Hey! I think you're forgetting me! I'm the mean mother!" laughed hardly, putting his hand on hips, "Cinderella, you're going to stay home. Make sure you finish cleaning and wash the laundry, too! Well, see ya!" Before Nami could answer him, he already vanished and locked the door, left her alone, again.

Nami was sitting down in silence a moment before looked at her self again. "Cinderella?" Instantly she twined her finger together, placed them in front of her chest with sparkling eyes, "That means. I'll marry the prince, have a happy ending, and much money too!" She cheered up like a teenager girl, "Yey! I wish this weren't a dream!" lifting her arms on the air then she huffed as remembering, "But, of course it's a dream." She dropped her to the ground dissapointedly. 'But still the dream is really realistic. Just because I was reading that picture book.' She thought as inspecting the room.

Nami heard Chopper voice from outside, they would be going to castle now. She got up, looking down through the window. "Aaa…! They're gone! So the story is going to progress, huh?" She encouraged herself. "What should I do now?" walking back and forth. She should be acting, right!

Suddenly she dropped on the ground with pleading face. "I want to go to the ball like my sisters. But I don't have a dress or a carriage. How sad..." she started acting like Cinderella Robin had mention, made fake watery eyes.

3 hours later...

Nami blinked confusedly, "Wait...wait…The fairy godmother should be coming anytime now, right? Am I wrong?" she tried to collecting her memories about the story.

"Hello, Young girl," A beautiful woman with darkhaired appeared and greeted her. She wore a purple longdress and a magic wand on her right hand.

"Robin!" Nami shocked, "You mean that you're the fairy godmother," she got up and stood in front of Robin.

Robin smiled sweetly, nodding. "What do you need, my girl?" she asked politely.

"Robin, I want to go to the ball at the castle. Could you get me a dress?" She pleaded. Robin swung her wand over Nami. She was covering her eyes as the white light appeared on her sight.

Nami opened her eyes as the light had disappeared, looking at her dress. She had dressed in light blue gown and glass slippers. A small crown decorated her orangehaired which kept hanging down loose, "Yay! Thank you, Robin!" she cheered happily

Robin swang her magic wand once more, "This is for your carriage," pointed her wand at it.

"F-Franky?" Nami said unexpectedly.

"Sorry for the wait. Here!" Franky opened the door at the metalic pumpkin on the carriage.

Nami stared the carriage for a moment, "Umm…There aren't any horses..?" she asked.

"It's alright, Sis. I move it by myself with my SUPER Cyborg body! Please enter!" Franky wore a broad grin proudly.

Nami sighed defeatly, "Well then," she climbed up carefully. Robin giggled.

"We're off now!" He informed Robin. Nami waved to her.

"Don't forget to get back here at 12.00 am," She reminded Nami as waving her hand back.

Inside the carriage, Nami wondered who would be the prince but seemed like she had guess who was he, Sanji. She exhaled heavily as thinking about it.

NZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Zoro climbed down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. He wanted to get something to drink then stopped a moment as he saw the kitchen door, "Huh? Why are the lights on? Is the cook still awake?" opening the door slowly. Zoro didn't find Sanji but the sleeping Nami. Her head rested on the table as well as her arms.

"Oi, why are you sleeping here?" he called her out, crossing his arms. "You're so hopeless..." He shook his head as walking to her. He just would lift her body but something caught his attention. There was a book near her head. He took the book carefully, not wanting to wake her up. Flipping the pages in curiosity, he stopped and startled a bit.

"Why does it look just like Nami?" He said to himself, raising an eyebrow as looking the Cinderella's picture. He flipped the book and reached the scene when the Cinderella and the prince were meeting, "The prince doesn't have a face?" He raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Huh?" Suddenly his eye became heavier. His head nodded repeatly before dropped against the book on the table. Green light appeared from his body and book as he began sleep.

Zoro gnashed a bit before opening his eyes shockingly. He hadn't at Sunny anymore but a large and suit room. There was a large bed beside him. How could he end up here while he was at kitchen just now? 'Where is this?' whispered to himself.

He sighed, brushing his hair back. Glancing down at his feet, he got up panickly, "What is this?" he said as noticing he wasn't wearing his usual yukata. He ran towards the mirror in front of him.

"This suit..." he recollected his mind, "it's from that picture book." He guessed then clapped his fist on his palm, "I get it. It's a dream...I was looking at that book and then I suddenly fell asleep." He talked to himself.

"My Prince, the ball will begin momentarily." Brook appeared from his behind, bowing his bone.

Zoro turned his body around, "Yo, Brook." He lifted a hand, greeting him calmly.

Brook stared with his hollow eyes, "U-um… I'm not Brook."

"What are you talking about? You're Brook, right?" Zoro noted with his blank face.

"W-well, I am Brook, but then again, I'm not Brook, and…" Brook confused, some question marks appeared above her head.

"You're wearing some weird stuff, too. Let's take it off." He held at the hem of his suit.

Brook noticed then grabbed Zoro's hand directly, stopping him "No! You musn't, My Prince! Today's ball is for you to choose your bride!"

"What!" he shouted, face darkened. Bride!? He was going to married!?

"Yohohohohoho…! There are a lot of cute girls out there, Prince." Brook tried to encouraging his prince.

Zoro backed away, "Hmm...But now that I think about it, this is how the story goes." He grunted annoyingly as the story flew in his brain.

"Exactly, so resistance is futile. That's how the story goes. You can't just act on your selfishness. Your desicion affect the whole country...so you can't!" Brook pleaded with tears streaming down from his eyeholes fakingly. Zoro growled under his breath disgruntedly. Didn't have another choice except followed the story. This dream would end up soon.

NZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Nami was walking up the stone stairs, passing the guards who stood firmly on every side of the main door. She was moving her eyes around the ballroom. What a place! The girls inside were chatting each other while waiting the prince's presence.

Nami wondered the room again, she caught Usopp and Chopper who playing card at the corner of the room along with their 'mean' mother, Luffy. 'They even still as themselves while in the dream,' she giggled. But where was the prince? Should he be showing his face now? If the prince was Sanji, he wouldn't miss this moment when all of the beautiful girls in the country were here for him. Nami was pretty sure; he would marry all of them.

The trumpets' sounds took people's attention in the ballroom. Brook appeared with a microphone in his hand, "Yohohohoho! I give you the prince!" he announced amusedly. The girls held their breath, looking up at the stairs in front of them. Nami also became tensed suddenly.

She blinked once then widening her eyes, "Eh? Zoro?" she said shockingly but almost in satisfied voice as the prince appearing from inside the curtain. She didn't know why she was very relieved. So what would Sanji be?

Zoro walked slowly as glancing around uninterestingly, "Iee..." he backed away with paled face suddenly as all the girls called his out and running towards him.

"No! You must not come any closer!" Brook moved in front of Zoro protectively as a bunch of girls running up the stairs. The guards made thick block to protect their prince from the girls.

"What the hell?!" he almost yelled at them but something took attention. His eyes landed at the woman who standing alone behind. She didn't following the others. "U-um…? Nami?" he sounded between unbelieveable and happiness.

Nami realized that Zoro had been noticing her presence. She caught him staring at her intensedly. Zoro even didn't notice that he had been staring her figure in long time and Brook caught up.

"My Prince...Do you like that girl back there?" he whispered at Zoro.

Zoro jumped at his intense staring. "W-well, that's..." he suddenly became nervous.

Brook smiled then faced the bunch of people in front of them, "Everyone, make a way!" he commanded.

"Oi..!" Zoro tried to stop him but it was too late. Everybody had moved aside, leaving an empty long way between them.

"Eee..!" Nami shrieked and just stood there, didn't know what to do. Zoro looked away, hiding his blushing face and pointing his nose to the air.

"You there, Come before thy prince!" Brook called out, pointing his finger to Nami.

Nami blinked surprisingly, "Me?" she whispered to her self, swallowing hard before walking forward. Zoro had turned his head to Nami, staring her walking figure with red cheek. Why she obey him? She didn't have to do it, right!

Brook stood behind him, placing his hand on Zoro's back "Well, Prince..." pushing Zoro's body forward.

"Oi..!" Zoro complained as holding his body from falling. He just wanted to run from there but refused it as looking at Nami. She even didn't fight back and kept trepassing the carpet underneath her feet which connecting her with Zoro. He couldn't lose from her. He took a deep breath then start walking down the stairs.

Zoro and Nami were approaching each other. Nami looked down, didn't wanting to saw Zoro's smug face. Zoro walked confidently with small smile, his eye locked to her. They stopped and stood just a few inches from each other.

"Why should you, Zoro?" Nami mumbled, still dropping her gaze on the carpet.

"Why are you in my dream?" Zoro asked back.

"Eh?" Nami lifted her head confusedly, "What are you talking about? This is my dream?" She said defesively, her eyes shot to his.

"Haa..?! Could you be Cinderella?" He made surprising look.

"Yeah, Sorry!" she pouted as looking at his dissapointed face.

He smiled at her childish act, "I see..." his voice softer. Sometimes she's kinda cute.

"What?" Her eyebrows knitted in uncomfortable, "I know it doesn't look good on me. You do-"

"It looks pretty good!" he cut her off, smiled as say it was okay. At least she was not Perona. Nami turned her eyes to meet his soft eye, blinking a few times. Her cheeks redden without she couldn't hold back. Her eyes was shaking, couldn't express her feeling at his words just now. He just accepted it calmly.

Brook saw the scene amusedly, turning around to the band and started the music. Zoro and Nami gasped as hearing the music. Zoro was looking around then stopped at Nami's face.

"What do you want to do? Want to dance?" he asked even didn't know where the words come.

"But..." Nami rolled her eyes right and left nervously. Zoro amused before crouching down on one knee. He took her hand before kissing the back of her hand. Her blush deepened as felt his lips against her gloves hand. He's just Zoro, her nakama. But why she should feel embarrase around him?

"Cinderella, may I have this dance?" He said softly as looking up at her.

Nami still couldn't composure her trembling body, "B-but, I've never danced before..."

"Don't worry…" Straightly he got up. Nami gasped as he placed his hand on her back while the other kept holding her left hand, "If you put your mind to it you can do it." They face unceremonially was just a few inches because of his motion, "This is a dream, remember?" he reminded. His smile didn't leave his face.

"Is that how it really is?" Nami muttered then gave up, let him lead her body.

They start moving along with the music. At first Nami and Zoro moved nervously but time by time they start enjoying the moment. They shared their wide smile to each other while their body moving together in rhythm. Nami's hair flowed smoothly following her motion. The girls around them were giving sparkling eyes as they looked at that wonderful scene. They looked great together.

'I guess it would be okay...if Zoro were a prince,' she barely thinking off, holding back her satisfaction.

"But, it's weird, don't you think?" Zoro said through their dancing. Nami raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Did you come into my dream or did I come into your dream?"

"Yeah," it was all she could say as they continued dancing. And a couple of minutes later…

"Ow!" He yelped in pain as Nami's shoe crushed his toe accidently. Instantly their dance stopped.

"Eh? Sorry!" Nami apologized as looking down at their feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed and then noticed something, "Eh? It hurts...That means this isn't a dream?" he blinked oddly. Nami gave curious stare at him "Could it be?!" he said as his eyes on her. He wanted to test it. He kicked Nami's leg on purpose directly.

"Ouch! What the heck are you doing?!" She hit his head but Zoro grabbed her hand fast.

"Does it hurt for you, Nami?" he asked innocently, unknowingly he just woke the sleeping tiger.

"What did you do that for?! You didn't have to kick me!" She yelled angrily as kicking his leg back successfully.

"Ow!" he let go of her hand, "I was just trying to see if it hurt!" he snapped back. Brook turned his head to the pair, sweating drop from his forehead as same as their surrounding.

"I can't believe you would kick a lady. You're the worst!" she pointed his chest unhappily.

"What!" Zoro pushed his forehead to hers, shot his dagger eyes. She pushed back as answered his sharp stare and finally their started into forehead war. Their hot scene distracted by the clock's voice. They blinked before held of their forehead and turned to the clock that hanging on the wall.

"It's 12.00... I have to go home." She rushed away from the ball.

"Hey!" Zoro called her, chasing after her. Nami ran through the main door, walking down the stairs quickly.

"Wait!" Nami stopped and looking over her shoulder. There was Zoro stood firmly on the top, he stared down concernedly. 'Did he want me to stay?' she thought. "Leave the glass slipper behind...or else the story won't progress," he reminded her without noticing he just struck her nerves.

A vein popped from her forehead. Without a word, she removed her glass slipper from her right toes, showed it first to him before threw it off on the stairs. She turned around her body, leaving him behind with anger gesture.

He twitched his eyebrows defiantly, "That's so un-cute,"

NZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

The next day...

Brook and the castle guards reached Luffy's house. Chopper and Usopp opened the door, greeting them.

"We're looking for the owner of this slipper," he was bringing a small pillow with a glass slipper on it, "Would you please try it on to see if it fits you?" he informed.

"I don't want to put it on. It might break, you know." Chopper said as looking at Usopp.

"That's true. We already know it's not going to fit." Usopp agreed.

"Are there any other women in this house?" Brook interupted.

"Let's see," Chopper tried to figure it out, touched his chin with his finger.

Usopp sighed heavily, "Oh, forget it. This scene is boring, so let's move on. Cinderella! Cinderella!" called her out with lazy tune.

Brook wore wide grin. Nami came down and trying the shoes directly with unhappy look. She just wanted to finish the story soon.

"Whoa, it's perfect!" Brook was clapping his palms, "It's decided. You're the one who will become the prince' bride." He announced.

NZNZNZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Zoro and Nami stood by the church door, looking away. They still pissed off after their war at ball before. They start walking towards the altar with that face.

"Oi...Oi..! Why are you fighting?" Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped as the couple passing them.

The priest headed infront of them. Zoro and Nami took their attention to him and shocked suddenly.

"COOK!"

"SANJI-KUN!"

Sanji smiled calmly, waving his index finger to them, "I'm a Priest. Not cook or Sanji-kun."

"A cook as a priest? It's all mess up!" He protested.

"Don't worry about the minor details. You know, you two look pretty good." Sanji teased them, for the first time. Zoro and Nami were taken a back with grimace.

Nami turned her head to the side, 'W-why...with Zoro?' she screamed to herself.

Zoro looked to the other side, bitting his lips and blushing deeply, 'Why...with Nami?' muttering in his mind.

'But...' both of them stole a look to each other but only turned away after their eyes met. The two admitted that they attracted to each other but couldn't figure it out. Nami's cheek became redden.

"Oi, Nami..." He called her, still avoid to facing her. She gave him 'mmm' as sign she was listening. "Well, you know... I feel kind of stupid..." He tried to manage his words.

"Yeah," It was Nami's respon.

Zoro turned to face Nami with bright smile but a red tint still covered his cheek, "Why don't we stop fighting? At least when we're in the story."

Nami blinked once before faced him, nodding amusedly, "Yeah, you're right! We ought to finishing this," They turned their sight back to the priest firmly, wiping away their red face.

"Now that you two have reconciled, you may now kiss the bride."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!" Instantly the pair shrieked. Why they didn't remember the kiss?

"You are going to vow your eternal love. Please, kiss the bride," Sanji glanced to flushing Nami then the blushing Zoro.

"What the heck you talking about, Love-cook?!" Sanji ignored the mad marimo and dancing like ballerina in front of them, "He pisses me off even more!" Zoro just wanted to explode soon.

Nami covered her flushing face with her hands. 'W-w-w-w-what should I do? This is a dream, but...' she closed her eyes tightly, expecting to wake up now.

'Geez... Why do I have to kiss that witch? Even if it is a dream...' he cursed himself to letting him down into the damn fairytales.

'It's not reality. It's just a dream...' she's still trying to encourage herself.

'That's right. It's just a dream.' He glanced to her from the corner of his eye like he could read her mind.

'Yeah…' she stole a look without turning her head fully at him.

'If it's with Zoro...maybe it's okay,' now she started to convice her mental.

'If you're okay with it, then...' and he was be more confident with their situation now/

Nami closed her eyes and inhaling a long breath. She turned her heels to face him. Zoro followed her motion. Now their bodies were facing each other. Nami still looked to the ground while Zoro glanced down to her. He sighed heavily before took a step forward her, placing a hand on the back of her neck, tanggling in her hair while the other on her shoulder. Nami jerked and directly placed her hands against his chest, fisting his clothes. Their brought their face closer. Nami closed her eyes; let him doing the entire job. Their lips just a few inches apart and when their lips almost touched, Zoro closed his eye...

"Good morning!"

Nami snapped her head up after awakening from the dream. She looked around, searching the sound.

"Nami-san, did you fall asleep here?" Sanji asked by the door.

Nami looked over her shoulder to see Sanji who want to cook their meals; "Well…yeah..." she managed to say it.

Zoro got up, yawning and strecthing his arms widely, "Damn, I fell asleep here?" he cursed.

Nami shocked and turned her sight to the swordsman, "Zoro, you were sleeping there?"

"Well, yeah." He eyed her with sleepy and lazy stare, "Man, I have a weird dream." He continued.

"Ee, you too, Zoro? Me too. I'm Cinderella," she couldn't believe this.

Zoro opened his eye fully, "What, you too?"

Nami brought her face closer to him, placing her palms on the table to holding her body, "You mean, you had a dream of Cinderella, too?" she even more curious.

"Yeah..." His eyebrows almost touched each other.

"We were dancing at the castle, and...And..." she told her dream. Zoro moved his face towards her, nodding in agreement. The dancing scene suddenly crossed their mind. Directly their face flushed then looked away, giving their back to each other. Even Sanji didn't notice their strange attitude, still occupied with his cooking tools.

Nami covered her blushing cheek with her palms, 'No way! You mean he had the same dream?'

Zoro looked at the ceiling, covering his inevitable blush face in his hand. 'Nami had that dream, too?'

"What's the matter, you two? Your faces are all red." Chopper appeared by the door with Robin behind him. "Are you two sick?"

Robin noticed the book, "oh, this is...you two mentioned that you both had a dream of Cinderella?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Zoro and Nami glanced at Robin.

"I thought so," Robin smiled. Chopper tilted his tiny head.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Robin? What do you mean, 'I thought so'?" Nami wanted to know more. Zoro shut his mouth up as inspecting the elder woman.

"Well, this book is designed by someone who had devil fruit power called Hon Hon no Mi to help people especially kids learn and it allows them to play the role of a character." She explained patiently.

"Play a role?" It was Nami's, "Learn?" then Zoro's.

"Yes. By opening this book you can become a character and a part of the story inside your dream." Robin continued. Zoro and Nami shared their surprising look. "Well, it's like a "let's have fun in a fairy-tale" sort of thing...but the ending will incorporate the readers' true feelings." She finished with knowing smile as handing over the book to Chopper. Zoro and Nami recalled the almost kissing scene and then hot steams came out from each other ears and their head.

"Why are you acting so weird, Nami, Zoro?" Chopper asked innocently, "Let's see the ending. Is it a happy ending?" he opened the first page. Zoro snatched the book from Chopper fast before he could opened it, Nami followed behind him. They read the book with flushing face. There was a picture while they were kissing. Chopper ran a little towards them while Robin just giggled.

"What is it? Let me see!" The little reindeer jumped up, trying to take a look from their shoulder. They looked at the tiny doctor before running away.

"Torn it off or dump into the sea, Zoro! Quick!" Nami ordered panickly. Zoro threw the book overboard then they exhaled lightly. They didn't know Robin had sprouted some hands to catch it.

"For you two to panic like that... there's something going on I guess..." Robin assumed.

"No, no. Not at all" Zoro & Nami waved their hands to her in embarrassment, their face still flushed.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggg…!" They shout out as the kissing scene was recalling in their mind without permission.

"Who would want to with you?!" Nami blamed Zoro, glaring dagger at him.

"Same here, not with you, Witch!" he fought back her eyes.

"That was a dream, so don't get the wrong idea!" Nami pushed her face closer to him, made their forehead and nose touched.

"Right back at you!" Zoro pushed back. He couldn't lose at her

"You dare to say that?! I'll throw away your precious weight overboard!"

"Oh yeah, if you can! And I will slice up your lovingly mapping tools!"

"Your debts will continue to grow until it is touching the sky!"

"Like I care!"

Luffy and Usopp came out from their quarter Franky and Brook behind them. They walked towards the kitchen but their eyes locked to the bickering couple on the lawn deck. As they approched the kitchen door, Robin and Chopper had stood there watching the fighting pair. Sanji also stopped cooking, stood by the door as wanting to know what make them so loud this early.

"What's with them?" Usopp muttered as crossing his arms confusedly.

"I think because of this," Robin spoke up as showing the picture book. They except Zoro and Nami glanced at the book closedly.

"Aaahhh! Why I was a woman?!" Usopp and Chopper screamed together.

"Hahahahaha! I'm a mean mother! This book is funny!" Luffy held his stomach.

"Oh, my Robin-chan as fairy godmother and my Nami-san as Cinderella. They are so beautiful in those dresses. I'm sure I was the Prince who would marry Nami-san!" Sanji's eyes became heart as thought of it.

"Well, we will see," Robin commented as flipping the next page.

"Ow! Is it me?!" Franky asked in excitement. Robin nodded amusedly. "SUUUUPPPPEEEERRR!"

Zoro and Nami stopped their mysterious dialogue, looking over the kitchen way. Their nakama stood together as circling Robin. The two noticed the elder woman was holding. That cursed book! No way!

"Robin, No! STOP!" Zoro and Nami screamed in fear. Their effort was nothing but got curious stare from his captain and the rest. Their smacked their own forehead, closing their eyes and wouldn't to see their final expression.

"MARIMOOOOO!" Sanji's mad sound rang in their ears.

"Yohohohoho! I'm not that bad after all!" Brook commented.

"Whoah! Zoro is a prince!" Chopper's eyes sparkled.

"So that's mean..." Luffy joined amusedly.

Usopp and Franky wore a big grin, "They will be married and kissing..!" They jumped in joy along with Luffy, Chopper and Brook. Robin chuckled while Sanji was clutching his spatula. He just wanted to kill that ugly swordsman.

"WHY THE HELL YOU TOOK MY PART, MORONIC SWORDSMAN!" Sanji shouted again as launching his body towards Zoro but only got pulling back by a pair of metalic hands. Luffy and Usopp couldn't hold his laugh at the ragging cook. Zoro and Nami just let out a long sigh, giving up and letting the book explained to their friends.

 **I hope you like this one-shot! Please leave your review for this fic. Please also check my other ZoNa fic.**

 **Thanks reader and reviewer!**

 **See you later!**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hon: Buku**

 **-PJ**


End file.
